


2478

by Midnight1890



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Death, Death and Dismemberment, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Warning:Violent, You've been warned, my oc is sole this time, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: 475 Years after the nukes fell, many people are still struggling to survive constatnly looking over their shoulder, sleeping with one eye open and otherwise being paraniod (with good cause), until one day a stranger changes them forever(I'm sorry that was cheesy)





	2478

Finn growled, his move on the girl in the Rail had gone and smashed him in the face, big time. Now he wasn’t gonna have anything to bring to Fred for a hit to settle him down and… He sighed, frustrated and rubbed his temples, _Well Hancock will probably share if I ask nicely and kiss his ass a little._ The humiliation made his face flush, he had just told him he could do things on his own now and didn’t need him to help him anymore, He snarled, hating himself for his stupidity. He opened his eyes when the big gates that led into the city this rough and tumble group called home opened. There in it’s shadow stepped a strong dark eyed girl in a neon blue and yellow suit with a sub-machine gun in hand and her gaze raked across the sight she was presented with, Finn flashed a toothy grin, his night was just about to get much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is super short, mostly because I was struck with inspiration while waiting for Fallout to load (Bethesda) and so I'm warming back up, next chapter will be a bit longer, though be warned that I've made small physical changes to main companion characters, nothing huge but it gives them a more animalistic apperance.


End file.
